FFVII: End of Crisis – Genesis' redemption
by 7th Scale
Summary: After the events of DoC, Genesis is shown to be alive. When Zack and Aerith show up on the doorstep of 7th Heaven, what can this mean? The FFVII crew faces a brand new catastrophe. Contains: Zerith, CloTi, Genesis, Sephiroth and a new take on their story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: **_**First of all, I would like to say that I'm surprised I rarely find multi-chapter stories about the life of the characters after the games. Especially considering Genesis came back and all Gen-Fans should be fighting for an opportunity to write it.**_

_**Second, I just saw the FF7 Dirge of Cerberus secret ending and I don't like it. {{{*spoiler alert*}}}**_

_**That's why I would ask anybody patient enough to be reading this stuff: "Does anybody know WHY THE HELL Square Enix made Genesis look (and sound) like a FREAKIN' ZOMBIE/VAMPIRE to end all zombie/vampires?"**_

_**And that's why this story is T rated! (Well, that and the fight scenes – 'cause they contain violence, kids)**_

_**But seriously, WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HIM? You should watch it on YouTube right away. I heard that since DoC was made before CC, they changed him into a normal character, but I don't know anything about that.**_

_**For the sake of this story, we'll pretend he's NORMAL, thank you very much.**_

_**And yes, I'm starting this story with Zack and Aerith, 'cause there's no way I wouldn't bring them back.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VII: End of Crisis – Genesis' redemption<strong>

**Prologue**

When Omega awake before its time, the Planet knew something was wrong. An out of control WEAPON usually meant trouble, and that was the last thing it needed.

If not for the unfortunate circumstances, the Planet might be able to return it back into stasis, but Weiss, even merged with Nero, was too 'pure' for it too control.

Vincent Valentine wasn't strong enough. It would take a miracle to save Gaia this time.

It needed protection. It needed somebody it could give directions to - a Cetra and somebody to protect that Cetra.

* * *

><p>It was warm, like waves of warm water washing over him.<p>

It felt almost painful to open his eyes. The fact that he actually could shocked him, though.

Only a second was needed before Zack's reflexes kicked in and he jumped to his feet. As his vision cleared out, he looked around himself.

This place… it was familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put it.

Zack broke out of his trance to see that he had made several unsure steps. As he turned around with a smile, he noticed a body a few meters away from him.

The young SOLDIER started to walk determinately towards it and when he noticed who it was, he broke into a run.

"Aerith! Aerith!"

Zack fell to his knees beside her, and turned her towards him.

"Aerith!"

He shook her lightly and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when her green eyes fluttered open.

She then spoke confidently, faking cluelessness.

"Heaven?"

Zack embraced her tightly, before pulling back to see her again.

Then, for some reason, they both burst into laughter.

"Nope. No such luck. This is the Banora Underground."

"What?"

"The maze of caverns below the village of Banora. I've been here before."

"Oh."

He lifted her to her feet and chuckled to himself when she started studying the underground chamber.

"What is that?"

Zack turned around to see Aerith pointing at a giant statue – or, rather, what remained of it. It had been in pieces for a long time.

"That was a statue of Minerva. She was holding The Goddess Materia."

"The Goddess Materia?"

"An enormous natural materia – a phenomenon. Mutated one of my friends into a creature the size of half this place."

"That sounds bad. What happened next? Why did it collapse?"

"I inflicted enough damage on the monster to revert him back to his old self. Then we had a major fight and I might have accidentally thrown him into the statue."

She chuckled.

"You are hopeless."

"You still like me. Besides, it didn't really look like Minerva anyway."

"How do you know? Have you ever seen her?"

"If I told you the name of every girl I have ever flirted with, you wouldn't have believed me."

"No. I would slap you though."

"Not nearly as helpful."

Zack walked around the rubble. Aerith raised her eyebrow when he wedged a rapier almost his size, out of the ground.

"It was my friend's. The same one's."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"In lack of a better sword, it would have to do."

At her quizzical look, he explained.

"I don't plan to stay here forever, you know.

"Oh."

Without another word, she followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Vincent, in the form of Chaos, dashed away from Omega Weiss' relentless attacks. Zipping between shots, the demon's face showing no emotions, he countered with deadly accuracy.<p>

Jumping over to another pillar, he stopped in midair and managed to shoot a couple of times, before being forced to the ground by a new wave of projectiles.

After a few more rounds of that pointless chasing which only seemed to be good for Vincent, Omega flew out of the range of attacks and dropped a meteor onto Chaos.

Weiss seemed satisfied with the crater he made until the demon appeared in front of him, not even scratched.

"You just don't die, do you?"

Fading in and out, dodging shots that were otherwise impossible, Vincent growled, without stopping shooting for a second.

"You'll be the one to die, you abomination spawned by Hojo!"

He was finally shot down by a missile, but not before he unleashed the last shot with the Death Penalty.

Omega went down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's short, but this is just a prologue. The future chapters will be longer.<em>**

_**This is my first take on Final Fantasy fanfiction. I didn't play DoC-FF7 so I'm sorry if I got something wrong.**_

_**I would also like to ask: "Was it ever stated did or did not Zack ever visit his parents in Gongaga after he made SOLDIER?" Please include that in your reviews (if I get any). **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Don Corneo: "I love reviews that play hard to get! YEOWZA!"**_

_**I don't know where that came from. Sorry.**_


	2. Genesis' 'regenesis'

_**A/N 1: For somebody as lazy as I am, uploading at this rate is pretty fast.**_

_**Also, 'genesis' means 'birth' or 'origin'.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy VII: End of Crisis – Genesis' redemption<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Genesis' 're-genesis'**

A single body lay in the depths below Midgar surrounded by the underground water.

One second… two… three… - the time was ticking slowly…

If there was somebody watching, the anticipation of something that was surely going to happen was almost painful. The tension in that underground cavern was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Just then and there, that nonexistent pray for anything to happen was answered. The last residue of Omega's power was ejected from Weiss by the impurity that Nero brought into him.

The wave seemingly consisted of electricity released from the body spread through the water at lightning speed, disappearing into the ground after a few meters.

Interestingly, that was enough to interfere with a strange energy field that was only a short distance away. Slowly it started to falter, changing colors as the tampering took effect, before finally collapsing, releasing an enormous amount of water it held inside.

As the liquid fell down, it revealed the sole purpose for the force field – a red-clad warrior intensely staring at the ground in front of him.

Slowly and wordlessly, he approached the body, before crouching to pick it up. Standing up, he turned to look at the full moon.

"It is not yet time for slumber. We still have much work to do… my brother."

Materializing his single black wing, the cavern's eerie glow reflecting in his mako blue eyes, he chuckled inwardly at how cliché his words sounded.

Bracing himself, he flapped the wing once and flew out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Zack smirked as he hit another monster knocking it down and out. He then turned around to see Aerith looking sadly at the disintegrating body on the floor.<p>

His smile was quickly replaced with an apologetic look.

"Oh… I'm sorry, it's just… I sometimes get carried away…"

"I understand… but those are living beings too… ZACK!"

She glared at him in shock as he pinned a Malboro next to her to a wall using the rapier as a spear.

"I suppose I shouldn't have killed that one either, should I?"

Zack turned around and marched off. She sighed, knowing perfectly well that the Malboro would have attacked her if he didn't kill it first.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later and he still wasn't talking with her. She wasn't commenting on how he seemed to strike monsters even more accurately now or how he tensed up considerably since their argument either.<p>

Sighing, she returned her attention to their surroundings. To her, every part of the cave maze looked the same. She just couldn't understand how he found the right way in it.

After a few more minutes of the almost disturbing piece and quietness, she decided that the silence was unbearable.

"So… how much more now?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder and a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Actually, …"

He rounded up a corner. She followed him and when he moved to let her see what's in front of them, she gasped in awe.

"I took a small detour. I hope you like it."

They were standing on a cliff and in front of them was a hole filled with mako crystals. It was beautiful, like nothing she's ever seen before.

"Judging by the look on your face, it looks like I've hit a jackpot."

She walked closer to the edge trying to see more of the beautiful crystals.

"It's beautiful, Zack!"

"Heh, then maybe I'll show you the real thing one day."

Expecting a response, Zack looked up at her standing near the end of the cliff.

He started to walk towards her.

"Aerith!"

She took a step forward, then another one and it looked like she was going to step over the edge. Zack was there in a flash and caught her shoulder.

"Aerith!"

He looked into her eyes and all he was met with was a glassy look in them. He was starting to get really worried now.

"What is wrong with you? Wake up Aerith!"

Still nothing…

Zack turned her away from the hole and she finally responded.

"…Zack…"

"Aerith, are you OK?"

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into them.

"Zack, what was that?"

"That was a 'mako illusion'. They can show us things that are far away, but I didn't know they could be that dangerous."

She shivered.

"I think The Planet shared a bit of its mind with me. It's all coming back to me now. I know why we were revived."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry this was so short, but I don't have anything more planned for my second chapter.<strong>_

_**Zack fought Minerva with the Emerald WEAPON in the background close to the North Crater and the FF wiki says that the WEAPONS were sealed close to the North Crater – so this was the best explanation I had for why the Emerald WEAPON was in Banora Underground too (except, of course, that the producers got lazy...).**_

_**I'm going to ask a question after every chapter.**_

_**Another question: "Do Cloud's friends (except Tifa) know about past life – is it ever said that he told them how he didn't make SOLDIER, about Zack, etc." Please include that in your reviews (if I get any).**_

_**Anyone who flames doesn't support the 'Gift of the goddess'.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
